Tides are Turned
by BoomerKurwanger
Summary: Years in the future but not many another sburb version was made with improved stuff and 4 new heros and 12 new trolls Suckey description is sucky and rated m for laungage


Today is your 13th birthday and your name is Mike Stars, you have been waiting all year for this moment as it is the moment you get the highly anticipated Sburb Omega, you cannot wait! You look around your room seeing your trusty computer and phone and the collection of star charts and space graphs, you also keep a few of video games. You decide to log onto your chat client PesterChum and see if any chums are online. As usual offspringHijacker and snazzyHumming are online, but glazedUniverse is offline. You decide to pester offspringHijacker

View pester log

astronomicGazer (AG) began pestering gastlyHijacker (OH) at 10:02 on Saturday 15th of June 2013.

AG: Hi dude, how are you?

OSH I'm good thanks oh and happy birthday man!

AG: Oh thanks J

GH: No problem. Hey did you get my gift yet?

AG: Not yet ill go get it soon

GH: Ok dude this is going to be so sweet!

AG: I know man! But is there anything I have to do first?

GH: But on your normal shirt as I can tell you're in something stupid.

AG: Ok, fine anything else?

GH: You need to allocate your strife specibus if you want to live.

AG: Ok will do I may need it to get it of my big sister anyway.

GH: Tell me when your back!

offspringHijacker ceased pestering astronomicGazer at 10:09 on Saturday 15th June

Well you decide to do what he says and switch shirts into your normal white T-shirt with a black paint splodge on, apart from space, art is your other love. You go to your chest and get out your prized weapon, given to you from your sister, she can be nice sometimes.

You captchalogue your scythe making it the root card then equip it to your strife specibus you also take your phone as well to pester on the go. You may as well go down stairs now. As you head downstairs you see your sister on the phone in front of your present .Just great! You call for her to move but she won't respond unless you strife, you guess you have no choice she sees the scythe and grips her axe as she prepares for... STRIFE!

You circle each over glaring as you go she takes the first attack bringing the blade of her axe down on your scythe, sparks flying as it starts. You feint a low swipe then bring it up which she parries expertly. I mean what do you expect? She is a pro at lumber jacking for Gog's sake! She feints right then left but your scythes blade counters her axe "Colour splash "you say grabbing a nearby paintbrush and flicking paint in her eyes , creating an opportunity to grab your presents and Abscond.

You decide you will finish this later, maybe after you start Sburb. You really don't care. Anyway you go back to your room and see that 2 different chums are on as well as offspringHijacker.

You see portlyUniverse is trying to contact you and you reply back to her.

astronomicGazer (AG) began pestering glazed Universe (PU) at 10:54 at Saturday 15th of June

GU: Dude you're on!

AG: Yeah I'm guessing you missed me J

GU: Nah, I'm just wondering if you go the omega yet. Do you have it?

AG: Yep! I'll talk to OH and SH first then I will install it. Is that ok?

GU: Yeah that's fine.

AG: So I'm connecting to you and vice versa and OH is connecting to SH and vice versa?

GU: Yeah! Of course we make you Player 1 as it's your birthday.

AG: Kay I'll speak to you later then!

GU: Ok see you dude!

astronomicGazer ceased pestering glazedUniverse at 11:03 on Saturday 15th June.

You decide to then check on gastlyHijacker and inform him of your omega get and thank him for his present of the new telescope.

GH: You're welcome J

AG: I'll use it tonight!

GH: Go talk to SH she's annoying.

GH ceased pestering AG

You decide to talk to snazzyHumming

astronomicGazer (AG) began pestering snazzyHumming (SH) at 11:03

SH: Internets gonna cut so I gotta be quick

SH You got the omega and your present?

AG: Yeah!

SH: All I need to hear bye!

snazzyHumming is now an idle chum

She always was the quiet one

Before you install the beta you decide to have another look around before you install the Omega.

But you would rather just do it already. You know doing it man, because we're making it happen!

You install the omega and while you're waiting you go downstairs to get a drink but you fall down and oh Gog It keeps happening. By the time it stops and you go upstairs PU has already put some crap in your room like an Alchemiter? A Cruxtruder? And what the fuck is a Totem Lathe? You decide to just smash the top of the Cruxtruder with a brick and a fucked up thing comes out.

You decide to ask PU to tell you what the hell is going on

GU began pestering AG

GU: Good you need to prototype the kernelsprite now

AG: Prototype? How?

GU: Stick your creepy figure of Jeff in it

AG Good riddance to it

GU ceased pestering AG

You decide to say goodbye to the burnt but unscathed figure of your sisters ex boyfriend, Jeff the killer. For fucks sake she dated a psycho! The fuck! You see the kernel has evolved into a ghost with Jeff's ghastly face on it. You also say sweet goodbye to sleep

GU began pestering AG again

GU: Hope you like seeing Jeff's face on all your enemies' dude.

AG: .Me

GU: Well at least buy me a drink before you ask that!

AG blocked GU for 5 minutes

You abjure the fuck out of this thing and decide to prototype it again later.

You're too chill anyway to be scared of him; you decide to check out this other crap as well

A strange noise comes from the Cruxtruder and you see it has created one cruxite dowel you captchalogue it making it a leaf card of your sylladex. You use the Tree Fetch Modus making it easy to retrieve items; however you will now have to use your phone to access the cruxite.

You decide to pull out you phone and drop the cruxite but it rolls into the totem lathe making one carved totem. However you have no idea what this does.

Now GH is pestering you as well!

AG began pestering GH at ?:?

GH: Dude GU told me you prototyped your sprite with Jeff.

AG: He's behind me isn't he?

GH: Turn and hit him

GH: Dude!

GH: Bro!

GH is now an idle chum.

Fucks sake Jeffsprite! You turn around blocking his knife and through the nicest thing ever at him

One Miss FlutterShy it's just a doll but it somehow mutates him turning him into a Pegasus with a fucked up face and a knife.

GU is contacting you again.

GU began pestering AG at (?:?)

GU: Congrats!

AG: Huh? What did I do?

GU: You prototyped your sprite into tier 2!

AG: Oh okay. I don't really understand what that means but oh fuck this shit.

GU: What?

AG: It's fucking talking!

GU: Ignore it for now.

AG: Ok so what do you suggest I do?

AG: You're gone aren't you?

AG is now an idle chum.

End of chapter one next chapter will be around 2500 words hopefully.

Rate if you give a dam


End file.
